


They Didn't Ask Me

by CJinn



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJinn/pseuds/CJinn
Summary: The Mandalorian saved the Child from an uncertain fate and brought it with him on new adventures in the Galaxy far far away. However, nobody ever asked the Child what it wanted. Oneshot written from the Child's (aka Baby Yoda's) POV when it came to some of the events shown in Season 1 and 2 focusing on its relationship to Mando.
Kudos: 28





	They Didn't Ask Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the characters in this oneshot belongs to Disney and I'm very grateful for the work of Favreau and Filoni and all their co-workers for expanding the Galaxy far far away outside the original Skywalker saga.
> 
> For those who have not yet seen the TV-show "Mandalorian" you may want to do so before reading this story. There are some potential spoilers in here which you may want to avoid, though I believe most who are interested have seen it somewhere on the internet by now. 
> 
> Story is also posted on FF. net

They didn't ask me.

They didn't ask me when they took me from the place where I have my first memories from. It was a calm place with lots of other kids and the caretakers were nice. I felt safe there. And they were in a way like me.

And then, suddenly, I was taken away and on my way to the place where I spent my next years. I didn't know who they were or why they had taken me but I came by the first years simply by eating and sleeping. I had a vague memory of my past, but nothing more. Over the years I became more aware of my surroundings. I didn't like them. They were too noisy and too cold and too…not nice. They gave me food and they allowed me to move around a bit when I was able to but nobody really talked to me or gave me any attention.

And then came the day when my life changed. My first awareness of it was really a lot of noise. I had heard that sound before, often. I didn't really know what it meant but when I heard it I could also feel fear and anger so I didn't like the sound much. I had learned how to close the top of my pram so I hid there the best I could but it was in vain. The next thing I knew was that the lid was opened and someone stood there looking at me. He didn't look like the others at all. He was big and wore something that seemed to be a metal crib adapted to his form. I was so mesmerised that I forgot to be scared. Instead I stretched out towards him to try to get a feeling of what this was. He didn't slap me. He didn't run away. Instead he reached out for me and for one moment our fingers touched.

And I felt this flooding of weird feelings. I felt safe. I knew instantly that this one wouldn't harm me. Not that the other ones really did either but this was different. I felt curiosity - both mine and his and I felt his determination of getting me out of there.

He didn't ask me but in that moment I was perfectly content about being taken away from the place where I'd been for so many years that I had seen my caretakers change and grow old.

Seeing the world outside was wonderful. I had never been outside the courtyard of the house before so I took in every sight, every little change as much as I could. I soon realised that the world outside was not a safe place. When my new caretaker got into trouble with that huge being with a horn in its face I could clearly see that he was fighting it but he looked rather clumsy. I didn't quite get it why he didn't lift it away so I came the conclusion that I had to help him. So I just lifted it off the ground as I didn't really know what to do with it. Fortunately it was enough and he knew what to do after that. It was kind of exhausting so I fell asleep and didn't get much grasp on what happened after that.

But I woke early enough to notice that he brought me to another place and nobody really asked me about that either. If they had I would have yelled "noooooo". But they didn't and I couldn't. I had a bad feeling about it all and when the new people took me away from the caretaker I was confused. Why had he taken me away from the first humans just to give me away again? I couldn't understand it. Humans are weird. For some moment I had felt like….being home, whatever 'home' is. And then…'poof'… he was gone. And the feeling I got from the new ones was not good at all. Whatever they wanted me for couldn't be good. I felt the cold from them which I usually could feel before something…not nice happened. I didn't scream, because I knew that nobody would listen to me. They never had, so why would they do it now?

And then he came back. I could hardly believe it. I had thought he had left me for good, and there he was and the horrible noise was there again and the humans disappeared until he was the only one left - and then we were on our way. I was so happy.

He didn't ask me about us leaving the place, but I was good with that. He had come back for me and that was all that mattered. I was even happier when we came to our destination - a green place with lots of food and small humans that seemed to really like me. I wish we could have stayed.

But once more we had to leave, and…oh, well they didn't ask me this time either.

But I was OK with it, because I felt safe and protected.

I felt a change in him. I don't think he could sense it himself. Humans can be so dense sometimes. But he began talking to me. Not much but it was like he was actually _seeing_ me and he tried to communicate. A lot of it contained the word "no" though, and I really don't understand why he doesn't like frogs. Or why he doesn't want me to play with the silvery globe in his…in our ship. But we became a team. Admittedly he did most of the tough work, but I was always there and he seemed to like that. I sometimes even got that fuzzy belonging-feeling from him. The one I vaguely remembered from my first home. I felt it too and sometimes a human word "dad" found its way into my brain. I'm not sure what it means, but it felt comforting. If I could speak human, I would have called him that.

And then we met the woman who was like me. I could sense it at once and I was overjoyed when I realised that I could actually communicate with her. It's so much easier to speak without words. The human language was not created for my species and that sometimes made it difficult for me to communicate with Dad. I tried my best but the human words wouldn't come to me. He understood some of it, but not all. This woman did. She even realised that I have a name. I'm me. I'm Grogu. She managed to explain it to him and he tried his best, he really did. I hoped I could train him by responding when he called by name, and I bet I would have succeeded too if …if not…. well, if we'd still been together.

We left the woman there. I wished she would have come with us, but again - they didn't ask for my opinion. She could have helped Dad understand what I was saying, but she chose to stay behind. Instead we came to this weird place and he put me onto a huge rock and asked me to focus. For what? It's much more interesting looking for frogs, but I guess they don't live in such a rocky landscape. So I did my best in case it would make him happy. I'm not sure what I did but it worked. Somehow I felt like my mind was linked to another, almost like the orange woman with the blue and white hair, but this time it was more intense. I could feel the curiosity in the one I linked to. Whatever it was, it felt friendly so I kept the contact as long as I could.

Now I wish I hadn't.

If I had been focusing less on the presence and more on the surroundings I might have escaped before the flying things picked me up. As they lifted me up I felt a dread. These guys weren't normal, they didn't feel neither human nor anything else and they were taking me away and I was afraid that Dad wouldn't find me for a very very long time. But I was sure he would. Eventually. Dad can always fix things and make them right.

I didn't like the cell they put me in. Nor did I like the binders the put on me. They seemed to dampen my perception about the world around me and for the first time in a very very long time I felt vulnerable. I didn't particularly like the guy they called Moff Gideon either. I couldn't sense him because of the binders, but he didn't look friendly at all. He looked at me as if I were a thing, something without brain and soul and more than ever I was hoping that Dad would come and get me. The sooner the better.

And he came, eventually. I knew he would. I saw him fight this Moff-thing and he won. I was sure he would, of course. Dad always wins. And I was happy again. He would take me home to our ship and we would soon be on our way, and this time I hoped we could get to a place where we could be safe, at least for a while. Dad seems to be the restless kind so I didn't believe he would settle down forever. But it would have been nice being only him and I (and a pond full of frogs) for a little while. But then again, we were back together and wherever he goes, I go. Or so I thought.

I should have known it wouldn't last. It never does.

The scary black things were pounding heavily on the door when I felt it. The same presence as I've felt from the rock was approaching. It was something calm and assuring yet powerful, and still I felt a pang of dread about what was going to happen next. The New Guy killed the black things one by one and I felt so proud. He was one of my kind, and maybe, just maybe in some years I can be nearly as good as him. It seemed so easy. And then he approached the door and we saw him. He seemed kind enough and what I felt from him was peace and calmness.

What I didn't expect was him wanting to take me away from Dad. It wasn't right. It couldn't be. We've just been reunited again and now this one wanted me to go with him. And more than ever I wished that I had been able to speak to Dad in human language.

Instead I touched his helmet. I really wanted him to see that I wanted to stay. I didn't expect him to do what he did. I was perfectly fine with him wearing the helmet since I could sense who he was anyway. I don't need a face for that. But he misunderstood, or maybe he just wanted a moment where it was the real him and I because he lifted the helmet up and I saw his natural face for the first time. He looked sad, and he felt sad, and I was sad too because I really, really didn't want to leave him. Not now. Maybe not ever. But I cannot speak human so I did the only thing I could do and touched his cheek for a moment - and for a split moment only he and I was there. All the other humans in the room faded out.

And he put me down and told me to go with The Other.

I just looked at him and then he nodded to me, and I could see this weird water welling up in his eyes. (Humans are weird, but I know they sometimes do that when they're in pain.) I wanted to run back to him but then again it was so clear that he wanted me to go. Or he pretended to. His emotions said otherwise. It was such mixed emotions there that I couldn't figure out what he really meant. I think he wanted me to go - for me, and he wanted me to stay - for him. Or maybe for us. I would like to believe the latter.

So I turned towards The Other and shuffled towards him. If this was what my Dad wanted for me, I would do it, but it felt like I was leaving behind the only home I'd known and the only friend I'd ever had.

The Other picked me up and we left. The last thing I saw of my Dad was the glistering eyes and I felt like that too.

They didn't ask me.


End file.
